Captain Toad
Note: This article is for the character. For other uses, see Toad as in for the specific character or Toads for race of mushroom people found in the ''Super Mario titles.'' Captain Toad (known in Japan as Kinopio Taichō) is a red Toad who made his official debut in the Nintendo Wii title Super Mario Galaxy. In his first appearance, Captain Toad is a supporting character who introduces himself as the self-proclaimed leader of the Toad Brigade organization (a group of five castaway Toads who assist Mario throughout his journey within the game). He later resumes the role as the captain of the brigade in the sequel Super Mario Galaxy 2. Despite having a prominent role, he was simply referred to as Leader or Captain by the other Toads; thus, leaving his real name to be unknown. Since his appearances in the Super Mario Galaxy titles, Captain Toad returns as a playable character in his own levels (titled as the The Adventures of Captain Toad) in the Wii U game Super Mario 3D World. In this game, the character is given his official name and even a redesign in comparison to his earlier appearances. One year later, Captain Toad stars in his very own game Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker; a game based off The Adventures of Captain Toad. Despite being portrayed in his usual humble, but cowardly personality - this game has Captain Toad going on his biggest adventure yet by attempting to retrieve his treasure and close friend, Toadette, back from a villainous bird known as Wingo. Appearances ''Super Mario Galaxy Captain Toad, four other Toads, and Luigi were all hinted to be present inside of Princess Peach's castle prior to Bowser's attack over the Mushroom Kingdom during the introduction of ''Super Mario Galaxy. When Peach's castle was unearthed and lifted into space by Bowser's minions, the five Toads and Luigi managed to escaped; however, some time between the excavation, the Toads had gotten separated from Luigi. It was somewhere between this point that the five Toads decided to call their group as the Toad Brigade. The Toad Brigade don't make their proper debut in-game until they are met by Mario in the Honey Hive Galaxy. After helping the Queen Bee, Mario meets Captain Toad who graciously rewards the hero with a Power Star he found earlier in the galaxy. Named as "friends of Mario", the Lumas and Rosalina both welcome and accept Captain Toad and his brigade to the Comet Observatory. Captain Toad later reveals to Mario that the Lumas even helped the Toad Brigade to create a special spaceship known as the Starshroom to allow the Toads to travel through space and help Mario more often in various galaxies. Captain Toad; despite his cowardice, appears to be one of the more competent members of his crew as he is capable of finding a few Power Stars to give to Mario and even helps rebuild the Starshroom once it had crashed into certain galaxies. There is a point where Captain Toad leaves behind his crew due to his cowardice in a certain galaxy after being ambushed by Bowser's minions. As a result, Mario must assist the incompetent captain in retrieving his crew. During the ending of the game, Captain Toad and his crew safely make it back to the Mushroom Kingdom. As a result of their bravery, Peach recruits the Toad Brigade as her new official Royal Guards (which Captain Toad proudly announces to Mario in the final level). ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 Captain Toad and his brigade return in the sequel ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 as supporting characters. Captain Toad first appears before Mario's battle against Digga-Leg and allows Mario to use his Starshroom as a save point before the boss battle (via a Checkpoint Flag). From that point onwards, the Toad Brigade follow Starship Mario through its course via their Starshroom (which is accessible via a portal from the Starship Mario). Much like the first game, Captain Toad does his best to help Mario, but the accident-prone captain often lands into trouble himself than helping moreso. A level dedicated to finding Captain Toad is also present in the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. Captain Toad additionally finds a Power Star in the Slimy Spring Galaxy, but ends up falling into a locked chest which Mario must later reopen via a Koopa Shell. Captain Toad and his crew are also present during the ending credits. ''Super Mario 3D World While his brigade has yet to officially reappear since ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, Captain Toad appears in Super Mario 3D World as a playable character in his own mode named as The Adventures of Captain Toad. Sporting a new redesign with his red neck scarf and explorer's outfit, Captain Toad's levels consist of him trying to obtain three Green Stars. Unlike the other playable characters in the game, Captain Toad lacks the ability to jump and isn't particularly fast as a result of his heavy backpack weighing him down. There are five Captain Toad levels overall within the game. Captain Toad also makes cameos throughout the main game as well. Whenever he is found by one of the other playable characters, Captain Toad will reward him or her with a Green Star. There are several occasions where Captain Toad must be rescued from various enemies who chase him around in certain spots. He will reward the hero with a Green Star once again in gratitude once the hero defeats all the enemies. Captain Toad also operates the Golden Express train in the bonus level. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker After his reappearance in ''Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad takes a greater role and stars in his own title Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker for the Wii U. Inspired from the Captain Toad levels from Super Mario 3D World, the game revolves around Captain Toad's own adventures and his love for collecting treasure. Much like Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad cannot jump as a result of his large backpack; however, he is capable of using new items such as the Super Pickax and turnips (akin to Super Mario Bros. 2). Captain Toad's adventure begins with the kidnapping of Toadette who was mistakenly taken by a massive and greedy bird known as Wingo. After Wingo flies off with both the Power Star (that the two Toads had found earlier) and Toadette, Captain Toad puts it to himself to travel to Pyropuff Peak where Wingo resides on the top of a tall tower. Character Biography 'Appearance' Captain Toad bears a similarity to any other toad in the Mushroom Kingdom. With his large mushroom-shaped head and diminutive size, Captain Toad is among the smaller protagonists in the Super Mario series. Captain Toad is a red-spotted toad who is recognized by the headlamp that he constantly wears during his adventures and an oversized backpack which prevents him from jumping. The contents of his backpack remain a mystery; however, it is implied that it is full of the Captain's treasures due to his love for treasure tracking. In the Super Mario Galaxy titles, Captain Toad's clothing included a simple red vest, white pants, and brown shoes - similar to many other Toads. As such, his appearance was simplistic outside of his headlamp and backpack. However, since Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad's design was revamped and he instead sports an explorer suit with a red neckerchief. In Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, he reappears with his new design from Super Mario 3D World, and his fellow brigade also sport the new explorer suit theme as well. 'Personality' Much like many other toads, Captain Toad is seen to being a kind-hearted individual who does his best to help his friends. He even willingly gives the command for his brigade to assist Mario and Luigi on their journey in the Super Mario Galaxy titles. In Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad willingly hands over the Green Stars he collects to Mario and crew upon completion of his level or whenever they encounter him in various levels. However, Captain Toad has his faults in which that he is rather cowardly to face challenges. This is especially evidence in his first few appearances; however, later titles seem to imply that he has some confidence to collecting his treasure. His biography from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker implies that the Captain chooses not to fight for peaceful reasons; however, he will not hesitate to attack with turnips and so on if provoked. Captain Toad also shows a greedier side in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker in which he collects treasure almost non-stop throughout the game. During the ending sequence, he even goes as far as leaving behind Toadette in their minecart upon spotting an exclusive Green Star falling from the sky. Despite this selfish side of his, Captain Toad still helps his friends in need and ultimately saves Toadette beforehand from the persistent Wingo despite his cowardice. 'Identity' Due to comparisons made by the fanbase and character biography information from the Super Mario Galaxy guide by PrimaGuide, Captain Toad is often believed to be the redesigned version of the Toad character who first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. Further evidence supporting this includes Captain Toad's official artwork from Super Mario Galaxy which is artwork used for Toad himself in later spin-off titles. However, with Toad's supposed appearance in Super Mario 3D World, further confusion between the two characters has arose leaving the identity of the characters being the same to be up for debate once again. Upon the release of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, the producer of the title, Koichi Hayashida, confirms that Captain Toad and Toad are indeed two separate characters. Hence, Captain Toad's true debut was in Super Mario Galaxy 2 rather than an earlier title. Gallery Official Artwork Captain Toad SM3DW Soundtrack Art.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' - Captain Toad playing the maracas from the soundtrack booklet. File:Captain Toad.png|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Captain Toad avatar.png|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Captain Toad miner.PNG|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Rolling toad.PNG|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Screenshots Captain Toad pose.PNG|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' - Captain Toad obtains a Power Star.|link=Captain Toad Category:Toads Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Characters introduced in 2007 Category:Characters originating from the Wii era